


Privacy

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: College AU, F/M, In Public, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: College AU Where you go to art school with Vincent.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Privacy

You were about to walk into your classroom when you felt a hand on your shoulder, and someone’s chest gently pressing against your back.

“There you are.” A deep voice rumbled near your ear.

You felt yourself stiffen, a reaction you always had that you resented. “I have class.” You replied quietly, taking a step toward the door. As you did, his other hand wrapped around your wrist.

“No one’s even in the classroom yet; you’re early.” He mused while gently pulling you backwards. 

“How did you even get in here? You need an ID to open the door.” You frowned, his hands already starting to wander up your arms and back. 

“The janitor is a very helpful man.” He mumbled, brushing back your hair and landing a soft kiss on the back of your neck. You tried to squirm away, but his hand had already snaked its way around your waist, guiding you away from the empty classroom. “Where’s a room we won’t be disturbed?” 

Groaning, but knowing that this was happening no matter what, you broke free from his grasp, taking him to a conference room you had never seen used in your entire time attending night classes. The only downside was the fact that the conference room had three large windows facing the hallway, and no blinds. 

He chuckled. “Private?”

“Fuck off, Bo. If we do it on the floor we’ll be out of sight.” You frowned. 

Bo rumbled in his chest, closing the door behind you as you stepped inside. “Why so angry?” He smirked, running one hand into your jeans and under your panties, rubbing you slowly. 

You stiffened, pressing against his chest while stifling a moan. “It’s been a busy day.” You replied weakly. “And people can see us!”

He backed up, chuckling as he didn’t even have to pull you with him; you instinctively followed his hand so he could keep touching you. 

“The door is blocking us, no one will see if you’re still.” Bo nipped your ear, making you shiver. 

You bit your lip to keep from retorting. He continued to rub your clit, just softly enough to make you frustrated and give you no possibility of satisfaction. Before you could help myself, you whimpered in want.

Bo pressed his back against the door, and you followed suit as he slid down the door onto the floor, until he was sitting on the ground and you hovered over him, gently grinding into his fingers.

He grinned, nosing your neck. “So eager today.”

“Be quiet.” You hissed, pressing closer against him, trying to stay out of sight of the windows.

Bo eyed the windows before grinning again, pressing his fingers harder against you. 

Your back stiffened, your hips bucking into his hand before you could stop yourself. Biting your lip to keep any sounds from escaping you, you feverishly undid your pants, pushing them down.

“Ain’t that a sight.” Bo purred, pushing one finger into you.

Gasping, you pressed your forehead against the door as he slowly slid his finger in and out of you. He moved tantalizingly slow, agonizingly slow. No matter how good it felt, you still wanted it to be over.

“Do whatever you’re going to do, Bo.” You whimpered as he suddenly added two more fingers, moving them quickly. 

He chuckled as he jerked his fingers into you roughly, watching you squirm above him, feeling the wetness that came from you. His teeth grazed your neck as he continued to nuzzle his face into your neck, inhaling the smell of you. “What I’m going to do? Sweetheart, I’m just enjoying you.”

“I have class.” You whimpered against his ear.

“Oh, I know baby, I know you have class.” He purred. “But I can’t possibly let you go until you’ve cum. That’s just not gentlemanly.” 

“Bo.” You pleaded. Your heat grew wetter, the need to cum growing. You wanted more than just his fingers, you wanted everything he had to give, and what was worse was that he knew it, too. 

He opened his mouth to reply, when through the door, the two of you heard the voices of people passing through the hall. You stiffened, eyes widening as you saw their shadows on the wall. Bo smiled, stilling his fingers. He leaned up, pressing his lips against your ear.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers and I’ll let you run along.” He cooed.

You shook your head, your abdomen tightening at the feeling of him curling his fingers inside of you.

The sounds of the people talking outside grew louder as they got closer to the conference room. Bo’s handsome face twisted cruelly at the feeling of your walls tightening around his fingers.

“You’re excited.” He whispered.

You shook your head again, your heart racing as you eyed the shadows on the wall. Bo thrust his fingers up abruptly, drawing out a whimper from you.

“Do it.” Bo smiled. “Gotta get to class.”

“You’re cruel.” You whispered, slowly moving your hips.

The fear of being caught elevated your sensitivity as you rode his fingers. You covered your mouth with your hand to keep your needy sounds from escaping as you bucked your hips, trying to get his fingers to reach deeper, move harder, give you what you needed.

Bo’s dick got hard at the sight of you. Needy, nervous, desperate. And he was only using his fingers. He watched your expressions change from fear to pleasure and back again as more people walked up and down the hall. 

Your bucking became more erratic as you got closer, Bo could feel it as you rode his hand. He bit his lip, looking you up and down as you clamped both your hands over your mouth to cover your screams as you came, pressing yourself into his chest to keep yourself from being seen. Your body shook as you met your end, the dam finally bursting, all the danger and fear turning into pleasure as you came.

Bo looked up and down your back as you collapsed on top of him, momentarily exhausted from climaxing. He pressed his nose into your hair, breathing in your scent while you were still too far gone to notice. He memorized the feeling of you being pressed against him, listened to the shakiness of your breath as you calmed.

Your breathing slowly returned to normal as you straightened, sliding off of him and re-doing your pants while you were still out of sight form the windows. The sounds of speaking outside had stopped, everyone had gone to their classes. Kneeling, you peeked out of the nearest window, confirming that no one was in the hall.

Sighing in relief, you stood, nudging Bo with your foot. “Get out of the way.”

He shook his head and chuckled, standing and opening the door. “After you.”

You briskly walked out of the conference room, face still flushed from all the exertion and embarrassment. Bo sauntered behind you, smirking as he watched you walk.

“I’ll see you again real soon.” Bo said, walking to the exit door. 

You stood outside of your classroom. Class had already started, you were already late.

“Why the hell do you do this, Bo?” You snapped at him, glaring at his back.

He turned, giving you one of his wide, fake smiles. “Because you never tell me to stop.”

Your face heated up at his statement, and you turned away from him. “Fuck you.”

“Maybe later.” Bo chuckled, holding up his fingers that had just been inside you. He licked one exaggeratedly, groaning at the taste. “Have fun with Vincent.” And with that, he turned away, walking out of the building.

Gritting your teeth, you fanned your face, willing your blush to fade before you walked into your classroom.

Every person in the class turned to stare as you walked inside five minutes late. Ducking your head down, you hurried to your spot next to Vincent. 

Vincent glanced over at you shyly, giving you a wave as you sat your things down. You gave him a smile as you pulled out your sketch book and charcoal, trying to focus on the task at hand and not on the throbbing between your thighs.


End file.
